19 January 1920
Syracuse Herald- Joe Schwarzer Will Play With State Leaguers All-Syracuse Center Signs With Gloversville- Danny Martin Signed When the All-Syracuse basketball quintet faces the undefeated Glen Falls five Wednesday night at the State Armory they will be minus the services of Joe Schwarzer, who has been playing center. He has resigned to play with the Gloversville five of the New York State League. It is said that Schwarzer is to receive $50 a game. Manager Crisp announced that Capt. Jim Tormey would play the pivot position for the local athletes, while Danny Martin, former member of the Syracuse University basketball quintet, will replace Tormey at left forward. Martin is an exceptionally clever basketball player. He was a member of the varsity early this season, but was declared ineligible for participating in an unsanctioned contest at Pittsfield, Mass. Martin should prove a tower of strength for the local athletes. He is a clever basket shooter and should score many field goals for the Syracuse aggregation. Syracuse Journal- Joe Schwarzer Quits Syracuse Basket Tossers Tormey To Play Center And Martin To Be At Forward Joe Schwarzer, center on the All-Syracuse basketball team and former Syracuse University star, will play in a Gloversville uniform for the remainder of the season. The speedy pivot man who has been playing a whirlwind game has left the local quintet to accept a flattering offer from the New York State League team. News of the signing of Schwarzer by Gloversville comes as a surprise to the many followers of basketball in the city. It was known that offers had been made to him last week. However, Gloversville had been angling for his services almost since the beginning of the year on account of the fact that his addition to the lineup at center would be a bigger factor in the race for the championship. “Gloversville has made me an offer to play at a higher sum than I am getting in the city,” said Schwarzer today, “and I decided to accept. My first game will be next Wednesday night. The contract I have signed calls for 28 games at $50 a game and traveling expenses, and it was an opportunity that I did not think I could afford to miss.” The departure of Schwarzer will cause a big shakeup in the lineup of All-Syracuse for next Wednesday night when Glens Falls comes here to meet the fast local aggregation of basket tossers. Capt. Jim Tormey, who had been pairing with Billy Rafter at forward, will take Schwarzer’s place at center. The husky leader of the All-Syracuse five is not new at this position, having been pivot man on local teams in previous seasons. Danny Martin, former Hill player, has been added to the team and will play forward, replacing Tormey. Martin is an all-around court man and is expected to fill the big hole in the lineup caused by the absence of Schwarzer. He is a clever guard and a good shot so that the team ought to offer the same strong opposition in the coming games scheduled for the winter. He has already played with the team and both times that he was in the lineup he showed up very well. Manager Crisp stated today that the new combination will be as strong as the old one and expects to put up a hard fight against the Glens Falls invaders. The visitors have an exceptionally strong quintet which ranks with the leading fives in this section of the state and an interesting battle is forecasted. “Although the loss of Schwarzer at this stage of the season comes as a blow to the team,” he said, “we will still give the Syracuse fans a run for their money with the new combination.” Syracuse Post Standard- Joe Schwarzer To Play With Gloversville Five; Crisp Faces Problems Jim Tormey Probably Will Play Center And Danny Martin At Forward Against Strong Glens Falls Aggregation Joe Schwarzer, who has been playing at center on the All-Syracuse quintet, will not be in the lineup when the local champions oppose the Glens Falls quintet at the State Armory next Wednesday night. Schwarzer informed Manager Wilbur Crisp yesterday afternoon he had accepted an offer to play with the Gloversville team of the New York State League and that he would leave for that city next Wednesday morning. Manager Crisp stated that Captain Jim Tormey would jump center and that Danny Martin would play left forward. Schwarzer was third in scoring for All-Syracuse, Rafter and Crisp both having tallied more points than the big blonde pivot. He has played in every game this season and has been a conspicuous factor in the success of the team. “I have been made an offer to play with Gloversville at a substantial increase over the amount I received for my services as a member of the All-Syracuse quintet,” said Schwarzer yesterday. “Gloversville has offered me a contract for twenty eight games at $40 per game and traveling expenses. I do not feel I can afford to miss the chance.” The addition of martin to the All-Syracuse team will give Crisp’s combination another good point-getter and one of the best move performers in this section of the country. Martin has had a great deal of experience and in the two games he played earlier in the season with All-Syracuse displayed rare ability. He would have been signed at that time but for the fact that Manager Crisp had three other players in addition to the regular members of the team under contract. “Schwarzer had no contract with All-Syracuse and while I regret his departure as a loss to the team, I hope to give Syracuse fans a run for their money with the new combination,” said Crisp last night. “Glens Falls is the strongest team we have met this season and the loss of Schwarzer at this critical stage of the season is a blow as our combination had reached a point where efficiency has become a byword. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:January 19 Category:Crisp Category:Martin Category:Rafter Category:Schwarzer Category:Tormey